Mark Ironflint
Mark Ironflint's life, In a short summary of course! Mark was born on Tortuga, learned magic from a old guy named Earl, became immortal, joined the Navy, sunk the Navy Bastion; Turned pirate and grew a space-time distorting beard, became a good sailer and sword fighter, got a war galleon, spyied on the EITC, became a master theif and stole the Black Pearl, Met up with Nate Raidhawk, ate a grenade, caught jack the monkey, saved the universe from the grasp of evil, made a time machine out of a cargo create and ship supplies, met Nicholas Flamel and learn alchemy, met chuck norris, studied astrology, learned Pi, stole some jars of magic from Samuel Redbeard, discovered the time code, rode a dragon, slept for 1000 years, Impersonated a french guy, ran into Francis Drake, looted and stole more junk, killed foulberto smasho and stole el patrons weapons, made some abramlin oil, learned Norse history, learned necromancy and gray magic, sailed with johnny goldtimbers, started a rum company, stole the EITC treasure fleet, got in a fight at Tortuga, sailed of into the sunset to do more stuff. Likes Sailing, The Sea, Grenades, Fighting EITC, Stealing stuff, War galleons, Sloops(Only for getting to island to island.), Eating Crab meat and Drinking Rum. (Prefers Fine rum.) Dislikes People that drink up his Fine Rum!, People in pvp that jump around or move their ship all over the place, EITC, And Teal (Its too much in between blue and green.) Ships Blue Rebel (Marks favorite ship) Light sloop (Mark's escape ship but name is unknown and is extremely had to catch if ya can even find it.) Just the average plunder trip Family Tree Marks Actual Name Is Mark Iron Flint. Marks Famliy Members Are ALL Deceased (His Father Is Unknown If He Is Living Or Not) Mark Flint, Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of Mark Flint Son Of William Flint, Son Of MarkFlint Son Of William Flint. So On And So Forth. Flagships Sunk Sunk ALL Flag Ships at least one time solo. (Yes Including The Queen Annes Revenge, Its Not Too Hard) Stuff In Marks Sea Chest Some Abranelin oil, a crystal ball, a dragon staff, some pirate weapons, other valuables, a crystal pendent contaning all the knowledge of the universe, a time traveling watch, a map of leylines, the eye of truth and other necessities for a pirate. Marks Name Marks Original Name Was Mark Flint. When Mark Was Sailing For The French His Ship The Blue Rebel Was Often In The Front. That Lead To Many People Believing Mark Was Very Brave And "Had Nerves Of Iron" So Mark Was Called Mark Iron Or Mark Iron Flint Which Led To Him Getting Called Mark Ironflint Which Is Now What His Name Is. Marks Beard Marks beard is most likely one of the best beards in the carribbean, after all it was named named best beard by Beard Weekly Magazine. To top that Mark can put stuff in it from another timeline and it won't fade away; beacuse of this, Mark used the time traveling watch his friend johnny gave him and went back in time and altered the past by turning over a box of rope. After this was done, this time line was altered continusly forward in time. Due to this Mark went a aeon or so into the future, stopped the watch, stopping time, looting valuables and many important documents and objects of historical significance in that time period and tossing them in his beard, then he traveled back about 3 centuries and repeated the process. When Mark got back to when he turned over the box of rope, he told himself not to turn it over and not to go looting. Mark then went back to Tortuga for some fishing and figured his little journey was a success by having all sorts of junk to look through and it affected no one at all. The Memory Crystal Mark got a small crystal pendant from his friend Earl for recently helping him. Earl said, "This crystal here is one of a kind, to find one like this and in this condition is very hard, even for me! It works by feeding off of the nearest energy source, whether it be your voodoo or the sun's light. For it's always taking in information and using it to learn more from what it already knows. You see, it takes in where it is, what it is like there and what is hears and sees there. It remembers everything, So when you hold it, it remembers what you hand is like and what you are thinking as well! Since it does this, over time it will be able to decifer the user's brain wave's individual code and learn from the persons memory so it will learn everything! Hold it over a picture or a event and it will learn what went on there. Scan it over writing, it will remember it and find what it means, eventually all you will have to do is hold it and it will show you what it beleives will help you and yet not start another problem. You see this crystal was ment to store much imformation of any kind for its goal is to be able to solve questions and problems. Not to cause them, which many who could have one of these would certainly do!" After that speach Mark asked Earl if he was kidding him! After all if something like that was true, woudn't someone feel scared to be with in a galaxie of something like this, cause not only is their mind being read, any secrets or personal stuff would be unsafe? Earl explained that it learns from anything so by the time it adapts to being able to even read minds, let alone decifer the distinct memory code from brain waves it would already have a general judgement on what to show from general evidence. Mark then agreed about the topic and realized it may be useful like how the magic lens he found in when in the lair of Dee; which allowed the user to see different magic sources and other stuff like people using phantom spirits so he called it the eye of truth. Nate if ye read dis COME BACK! Category:Biographies Category:People